


Bo-Katan 101

by SWAG_77



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Other, transfer from tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 13:22:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9822458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SWAG_77/pseuds/SWAG_77
Summary: There is new canon, mixed with Legends (EU) canon + headcanon (non-canon) in this description. All official and current information is on StarWars.com.Support us: http://bit.ly/SWR77





	

There is new canon, mixed with Legends (EU) canon + headcanon (non-canon) in this description. All official and current information is on [StarWars.com](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.starwars.com%2Fdatabank%2Fbo-katan&t=MjlhODUzM2E3ZTIxMzlkMjc5MWY3N2M4NmI4ZTVlODRhNTIyYTQ3ZCxUbU4zdWpESg%3D%3D&p=&m=0).

* * *

Bo-Katan is a Lieutenant of the Mandalorian splinter group called Death Watch or Kyr’tsad in Mando’a.

**Rough Basic History:**

_**The Mandalorian Civil War**_  
  
The [Mandalorian Civil War](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fstarwars.wikia.com%2Fwiki%2FMandalorian_Civil_War&t=ODhmYjMzNzk0ZDE0ODM3ZDI4MTUzNWEwNTE5ZjE2YmVhYzgxZTMzNCxUbU4zdWpESg%3D%3D&p=&m=0) was before the Clone Wars. [Death Watch](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.facebook.com%2FDeathWatchSWAG77&t=NTJiYjBmMjA5MDIyMzZhYTc2NDI3NTBhOThjY2YyNjc1YjA4ODI5NSxUbU4zdWpESg%3D%3D&p=&m=0), labeled as a Mandalorian splinter group was led by Tor Vizsla. They fought for control of Mandalorian Space on Concord Dawn where they met the Fett Clan and a young Jango Fett.

Vizsla and the Death Watch destroyed the Fett homestead and kidnapped his sister, Arla Fett. The **[True Mandalorians](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.facebook.com%2FTrueMando77&t=MjhiNzE2MjhiYWM5NDUyY2YzNjdkNjIwZjc0ZTJjMWI2ZDI2NjQ1MyxUbU4zdWpESg%3D%3D&p=&m=0)** adopted Jango Fett who grew up under them and eventually became the **[Mand’alor](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fstarwars.wikia.com%2Fwiki%2FMandalore&t=NDY1NjM4NTNjOGI3NDQ1MmJlMWI2NDUxZTY5ZjI3NjgyOTA2NzMxOSxUbU4zdWpESg%3D%3D&p=&m=0)** of the True Mandalorians.

The Jedi were sent by the Galactic Republic Senate to intervene in the Mandalorian Civil War at the request of the king of the planet Galidraan. But that request was fabricated by Tor Vizsla. The goal was to trick the Jedi and have them confront and fight the True Mandalorians.

Tor Vizsla thought it was all his idea, but the king of Galidraan had already been coerced by a Muun business owner from the **[Intergalactic Banking Clan](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.facebook.com%2FInterGalacticBankingClan&t=ZmVlMDc0MDBiNzZlMGEzMmI3ZjA0Zjc3OWM5OTdmZTViYjcxMDNkMCxUbU4zdWpESg%3D%3D&p=&m=0)** named **[Hego Damask, (also known as Darth Plagueis)](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.facebook.com%2FHegoDamask&t=NDU0OTE1YTJlZDIyMzkzNjk0N2U0MWQ4OTI0NWM0YTIwMzkyN2ZjNSxUbU4zdWpESg%3D%3D&p=&m=0)** and an aspiring senator of Naboo, named **[Palpatine (also known as Darth Sidious)](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.facebook.com%2FPalpatine77&t=MDZhODE3ZTc0ZjRiY2MwNmY0MGE0OGY1ODg1YzQyODI3Njc1MGIzNCxUbU4zdWpESg%3D%3D&p=&m=0)**.  The Sith intervened in Mandalorian politics again and found a way to kill Tor Vizsla. They tricked the Galidraan king into getting Jango Fett to kill Vizsla.

  
Jedi Master **[Dooku](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.facebook.com%2Fpages%2FCount-Dooku-Darth-Tyrannus%2F250160251706523&t=ZDU2ZjkxNWNiOGEwYzdjMDY0ZDBiNDMyMWZiZjIyOTg0MjdjYzQ2MixUbU4zdWpESg%3D%3D&p=&m=0)** was in charge of the Galidraan mission, and he lost his entire team by Jango Fett’s bare hands. But Fett’s entire team was killed by the Jedi. Both men walked away to fight another day. When the Galidraan king begged Jango Fett to kill the Death Watch leader, Tor Vizsla, he succeeded, but was captured by the Republic leaders and enslaved.

The Mandalorians factions were now in detente.   
  


Dooku reported the occurrences on Galidraan to the Jedi Council, and then left the Order. 

_**The New Mandalorians** _

The New Mandalorians started in the ~700 BBY. At that time, it was just a movement with no political power. Try telling any Mandalorian to set down their weapons and pursue a pacifist lifestyle. Pacified Mandalorians were called “hut’uun” or cowards because the culture of Mandalorians is to fight and follow the warrior codes (Resol’nare).

After the Mandalorian Civil War (after Galidraan), under the leadership of the Warlord Kryze, a True Mandalorian and king of the planet Kalevala, renounced his True Mandalorian heritage and became a pacifist. Pacifism has NEVER been a Mandalorian trait. When he adopts the ideals of the New Mandalorians, they rise to power and control the planet Mandalore at the domed city in the desert, Sundari. As a part of their peaceful lifestyle, they ordered all Mandalorians to abandon their warrior past for a new era of peace.

From the Republic’s perspective, the New Mandalorians seem to commit to democracy and peaceful elections. **[Satine Kryze](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.facebook.com%2FDuchessSatineKryze&t=NDEyODFmZmI4NTgyZDdlMjU2MWNiYWI0OWFkZjAwNzZkNGY4NDdhYyxUbU4zdWpESg%3D%3D&p=&m=0)** \- the daughter of the former Warlord Kryze is elected as leader of the planet Mandalore at ~16 years old. Mandalorians that disagree with the election of Kryze fled Mandalore. Some became bounty hunters for criminal syndicates, and some abused substances such as alcohol, spice and deathsticks.  
  
The other alternative was to join Death Watch to overthrow the New Mandalorians.  **[Pre Vizsla](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.facebook.com%2FPreVizsla77&t=ZjJiMWRmOWNlNzk5NzkzY2I4ZjM0YTA2ZjE5YWY5ZmVkN2IwNzcxMixUbU4zdWpESg%3D%3D&p=&m=0)** , a descendant of Tor Vizsla, under the pretense of cooperation, feigned renouncing his warrior ways to become a pacifist and loyal to the New Mandalorian cause. He became the governor of the moon, Concordia, always a powerful Death Watch stronghold. Secretly, he built his Death Watch war machine to subvert Duchess Satine’s leadership.

Apparently, most True Mandalorians allegedly returned to their livelihoods as bounty hunters or helped with Death Watch, but in general they steered clear of Mandalorian politics and always kept Death Watch at bay.

  
  
When Pre Vizsla of Death Watch defied Satine Kryze for power, he attempted a coup with Count Dooku and the Separatists, which failed and Count Dooku almost killed him.

Then he attempted an exchange of military support with the Onderonian prince, Lux Bonteri, which failed.

Afterward Pre Vizsla found two Zabrak nightbrothers, **[Darth Maul](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.facebook.com%2FNightbroMaul&t=NjFlNDIyYjMxMzY3MGQ5MTQ1NzNkM2NjMjhlYWEzZmViYjM3ZjY4NSxUbU4zdWpESg%3D%3D&p=&m=0)** and **[Savage Opress](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.facebook.com%2FNightbroSavageOpress&t=ZjIzNWY2Mjc3ZTNlOTM2OGRmY2EzMDcwYTQxNDM4OTg0MmU1YzA4OSxUbU4zdWpESg%3D%3D&p=&m=0)** and he saw himself to success.  With the help of several crime syndicates, Pre Vizsla overthrew Satine Kryze and the warrior past of Mandalore began.  
  


  
But, Darth Maul challenged Pre Vizsla according to the Mandalorian Warrior Code. A fierce battle in the Peace Hall ensued. Darth Maul beheads Pre Vizsla.

**Bo-Katan’s Canon Biography**

  
**[Bo-Katan](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.facebook.com%2Fbokatan77&t=YjFkYzkxZjg1NWYwMmFhNzFkNTFhOGEwMWU5NTk0NjBkYzNhOThhNSxUbU4zdWpESg%3D%3D&p=&m=0)** , is a young woman who is a lieutenant under Pre Vizsla. She is another daughter of Warlord Kryze, which makes her the sister of Duchess Satine Kryze. Our [headcanons](http://bokatan77.tumblr.com/tagged/headcanon) ([main headcanon story](http://bokatan.tumblr.com/tagged/headcanon)) deals with how Bo-Katan became a member of Death Watch.

Dave Filoni, supervising director of the Clone Wars stated on an Entertainment Weekly’s discussion that Pre Vizsla treats Death Watch like the military. He has many lieutenants, and Bo-Katan was one of the first one seen. She is well respected among the Death Watch troops.  
  


  
  
After Pre Vizsla’s death, Death Watch fractures into two parts: 1) side came under her control - which we call the “Sh’ehn Verda” (a headcanon name): The last 8 members loyal to Death Watch; 2) The other side under the control of Darth Maul and his brother to form the “ **[Mandalorian Super Commandos](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.facebook.com%2Fpages%2FMandalorian-Super-Commandos%2F337865126242508&t=MDcyNmYzZGQwOGFhZTNiNzkzZTNiOGYxZDlkMzMyZjg0ODhmZWE2NyxUbU4zdWpESg%3D%3D&p=&m=0)** ” which include “[Gar Saxon](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fstarwars.wikia.com%2Fwiki%2FGar_Saxon&t=MjhkZjY2MDU1ZDkxNTJjMWNjOWMxZTQ5NzQyN2Y3MmNmNzBjOTI5NixUbU4zdWpESg%3D%3D&p=&m=0)“ (we think it is Dred Priest but oh well) and former prime minister Almec.   
  
  


  
  
  
Bo-Katan and 8 members of her immediate **[Death Watch Nite Owls](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.facebook.com%2FDeathWatchNiteOwls77&t=MTJiMTJmMzIzZWE2MjE2YTBlM2NkNGMwZGM3NGViZmViYmRkNzc2OCxUbU4zdWpESg%3D%3D&p=&m=0)** squad, organizes a coup with the off-planet Death Watch fleets against Darth Maul (our headcanon). With the assistance of **[Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi](http://generalobi-wankenobi.tumblr.com/)** , she helped him return to the Republic to tell them to kill Maul to return Mandalore Sector Space to the Mandalorians.

  
  
Little did she know that the Sith Lord Darth Sidious flew from Coruscant and subdued Darth Maul.

  
  
Currently, Bo-Katan needs to salvage Mandalore from the betrayers of Death Watch and Pre Vizsla. She may have to ask for help from the True Mandalorians because detente has ended. Obi-Wan Kenobi told her the Republic would invade Mandalore. Bo-Katan assures him she does not want a Sith ruling Mandalore and the Mandalorians will survive, and now she has to stave off an invasion by the Republic.  
  
The SWAG 77 performance story arc is about how Bo-Katan manages Mandalore salvation.


End file.
